


starry night

by penultimateApogee, the_fox333



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Religion Discussion, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penultimateApogee/pseuds/penultimateApogee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fox333/pseuds/the_fox333
Summary: One night on Earth C, Tavros and Gamzee have a chat.





	starry night

**Author's Note:**

> a little dialoglog i dreamed up in class and had to put together. it's been a long time since i read homestuck and neither of these two are my special interests, so i can't promise my characterizations are perfect, but it's been so long since i wrote anything to completion that any product is a good product in my eyes ^^

TAVROS: hEY, sO, gAMZEE,  
GAMZEE: mOtHeR fUcK, dUdE! dO yOu AlWaYs SnEaK uP oN yOuR pAlS lIkE tHaT?  
TAVROS: oH, gOSH, sORRY GAMZEE, uNLESS YOU WERE BEING, i MEAN, uNLESS YOU WERE JOKING,  
TAVROS: iN WHICH CASE, i’M STILL SORRY, bUT IN A LESS SERIOUS WAY,  
GAMZEE: nAh, I’m JuSt MeSsIn WiTh YoU. wHaT cAn I dO yOu FoR? :o)  
TAVROS: sO BASICALLY, i WAS GOING TO,  
TAVROS: aCTUALLY CAN I START OVER,  
GAMZEE: sUrE tHiNg, My DuDe!  
TAVROS: oKAY,  
TAVROS: hEY GAMZEE,  
GAMZEE: hEy ThErE, mY mAiN mAn! WhAt’S tHe WiCkEd Biz?  
TAVROS: tHE STARS LOOK PRETTY NICE, fROM UP HERE, dON’T YOU THINK,  
GAMZEE: tHeY sUrE dO, dOn’T tHeY?  
GAMZEE: i LiKe To CoMe Up HeRe SoMeTiMeS wHeN i’M fEeLiNg LoNeLy.  
GAMZEE: rEmInDs Me ThAt... We DiD It. It’S oVeR.  
TAVROS: yEAH,,, iT IS,,,  
TAVROS: wE REALLY DID DO IT, dIDN’T WE,  
GAMZEE: yOu BeT yOuR sWeEt AsS wE dId! ;oD  
GAMZEE: mOtHeR fUcK, tAv, We KiCkEd SoMe SeRiOuS eViL bArKbEaSt BuTt.  
GAMZEE: nOt To MeNtIoN tHe MoThErFuCkEr ThAt StArTeD mY rElIgIoN aNd AlL.  
TAVROS: oH RIGHT, i GUESS HE, yEAH, tHATS TRUE ISN’T IT,  
TAVROS: wOW, i NEVER REALLY THOUGHT ABOUT, yEAH,  
GAMZEE: yEaH, iT’s KiNdA fUcKeD uP. rEaLlY mAkEs A mOtHeRfUcKeR tHiNk.  
TAVROS: i’M SORRY, tHAT YOUR RELIGION WAS REALLY JUST A COVER, fOR A HOMICIDAL GHOST-KILLING TIME GOD,  
GAMZEE: nOw I wOuLdN’t SaY tHaT! jUsT bEcAuSe ThE mOtHeRfUcKeR wHo StArTeD iT aLl WaS fUcKeD uP dOeSn’T mEaN tHe WhOlE tHiNg Is FuBaR, y’KnOw?  
GAMZEE: tO tElL yA tHe TrUtH, i StIlL tHiNk ThErE’s A cOuPlE oF mIrThFuL mEsSiAhS oUt ThErE, eLsE hOw WoUlD lOrD eNgLiSh HaVe CoMe Up WiTh It AlL?  
GAMZEE: aNd EvEn If ThErE iSn’T...  
GAMZEE: mY fAiTh HaS bEeN rEaLlY iMpOrTaNt To Me, As A pLaYeR aNd As A mOtHeRfUcKiN pErSoN. iT’s KePt Me GoInG tHrOuGh SoMe DaRk TiMeS.  
GAMZEE: fIgUrAtIvElY aNd MoThErFuCkIn LiTeRaLlY.  
GAMZEE: mY pOiNt Is, I cAn’T lEt SoMe WhAcK-aSs ChErUb RuIn ThE iDeAs ThAt MaDe Me... Me. I wOuLdN’t Be ThE gAmZeE yOu KnOw AnD lOvE wItHoUt ThE wIcKeD fAiTh, AnD I’vE nEvEr InTeNdEd To GiVe It Up JuSt BeCaUsE oF... yOu KnOw.  
TAVROS: tHAT WAS, rEALLY PROFOUND I THINK,  
TAVROS: tHANK YOU FOR SHARING THAT GAMZEE,  
GAMZEE: aW, mOtHeR fUcK! yOu WeRe GoNnA sAy SoMeThInG, wErEn’T yOu? SoRrY tAv, I rEaLlY kIlLeD yOuR mOmEnT. :o(  
TAVROS: nO, nO! iT’S OKAY, i THINK THIS WAS GOOD,  
TAVROS: aNYWAY, sO,  
TAVROS: oH GOSH,  
GAMZEE: tAkE yOuR tImE!  
TAVROS: sO,  
TAVROS: i’VE ALWAYS ADMIRED YOU AND YOUR DEDICATION AND HOW KIND YOU ARE EVEN THOUGH YOU’RE PART OF THE CASTE THAT WAS MOST INFAMOUS ON ALTERNIA FOR VIOLENCE, i MEAN, oH MY GOSH THAT WAS REALLY INSENSITIVE OF ME, fUCK, i,  
GAMZEE: nAh, I aPpReCiAtE iT. tHaT’s A wHoLe OtHeR tHiNg To GeT iNtO. bUt KeEp GoInG.  
TAVROS: uM, oKAY, nOW I KILLED MY OWN MOMENT, hA HA,  
TAVROS: i THINK YOU’RE REALLY COOL AND AWESOME AND NICE AND REALLY PASSIONATE ABOUT YOUR FAITH AND THINGS YOU LOVE AND THAT MAKE YOU, yOU, lIKE YOU SAID,  
TAVROS: aND UM BASICALLY I WANTED TO SAY THAT! uM!  
GAMZEE: tAvRoS, iS tHaT a MoThErFuCkIn BoUqUeT?  
TAVROS: i’M KINDA! fLUSHED FOR YOU!!  
GAMZEE: tAvRoS...  
TAVROS: aND I’VE BEEN MEANING TO SAY SO FOR A LONG TIME, eXCEPT, i NEVER HAD THE COURAGE,  
TAVROS: oR THE RIGHT MOMENT, aLTHOUGHT I’M STARTING TO THINK THERE MIGHT NOT BE SUCH A THING AS A “RIGHT MOMENT”,  
TAVROS: sINCE THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE PERFECT, aND IT KINDA WAS, bUT THEN IT WASN’T,  
GAMZEE: tAv.  
TAVROS: y, yEAH,  
GAMZEE: tRuSt Me, ThIs WaS pErFeCt. I cOuLdN’t HaVe PlAnNeD iT BeTtEr My MoThErFuCkIn SeLf.  
TAVROS: aRE YOU JUST, cOMPLIMENTING MY PLANNING SKILLS, oR ARE YOU, i MEAN,  
GAMZEE: lEt Me PuT iT tHiS wAy:  
TAVROS: ,,,  
GAMZEE: ...  
TAVROS: ,,,  
GAMZEE: ...  
TAVROS: uH,  
TAVROS: wOW, uM,  
TAVROS: tHAT WAS, hAHA,  
GAMZEE: i CoUlD nOt AgReE mOrE, tAv.  
TAVROS: sO, tO BE CLEAR, wE JUST,,, wE ACTUALLY FOR REAL JUST KISSED, RIGHT?  
GAMZEE: i SuRe MoThErFuCkIn HoPe So!  
TAVROS: hAH,  
GAMZEE: hEhEhEhEh...  
TAVROS: aHAHAHAHAHA!  
TAVROS: OH MY GOG!!!  
GAMZEE: wOoP wOoP!!!  
TAVROS: aHAHAHA! hAHAHAHA!  
GAMZEE: wOoOoOoOoOoOoO!  
TAVROS: aHAHA,,, hA HA,  
GAMZEE: eHeHeHeH...  
TAVROS: ,,,  
GAMZEE: cAn I aSk YoU sOmEtHiNg, TaVrOs?  
TAVROS: sURE THING, gAMZEE,  
GAMZEE: tWo ThInGs, AcTuAlLy:  
GAMZEE: nAh, MaKe It ThReE, bUt ThE fIrSt OnE iS zErO, sO sTiLl AcTuAlLy TwO.  
GAMZEE: nUmBeR zErO: tHaNk YoU fOr SaYiNg It FiRsT. i DuNnO iF i EvEr CoUlD’vE.  
GAMZEE: tHaT wAs BrAvE aS fUcK oF yOu, TaV.  
TAVROS: tHANK YOU, sO MUCH GAMZEE, tHAT MEANS,  
TAVROS: tHAT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME, cOMING FROM YOU,  
GAMZEE: oKaY, nUmBeR oNe: CaN i CaLl YoU mAtEsPrIt?  
TAVROS: oNLY, iF I CAN CALL YOU MATESPRIT, }:)  
GAMZEE: sUrE fUcKiN tHiNg, MaTeSpRit!  
TAVROS: hECK YEAH,,, mATESPRIT, }:D  
GAMZEE: aNd NuMbEr TwO:  
TAVROS: yES?  
GAMZEE: ...cAn We KiSs AgAiN?  
TAVROS: PLEASE,


End file.
